The Oracle of Apollo
by Sneaky-Monkey11
Summary: When the Oracle of Delphi is killed by Cronus in a new bid to take down the Titans once and for all, a new woman inherits the duties and visions of her predecessor. Hera calls the heroes together for a new mission: they must get to the new oracle before Cronus does and get her back to New Olympia before it is too late. (NeilxOFC) (Full Summary inside)
1. Chapter 1

Summary: 8 years later the heroes are still battling the forces of evil lead by Cronus and trying to balance destiny with daily life and its growing responsibilities. When the Oracle of Delphi is killed by Cronus in a new bid to take down the Titans once and for all, a new woman inherits the duties and visions of her predecessor. Hera calls the heroes together for a new mission: they must get to the new oracle before Cronus does and get her back to New Olympia. (NeilxOFC)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Class of the Titans nor make any money from the production if this fic. (No beta, all mistakes are my own)

AUTHOR'S NOTES: It's been forever since I have written or posted anything. Hope you enjoy!

CHAPTER 1: Gathering Storm

If there was one lesson Cronus had taken away from the last ten years of fighting it was that, if you wanted something done right, you always had to do it yourself. Murder was a nasty business, often messy and much preferable to leave to a minion or two. This particular murder was too important to leave to a simple henchman; this murder required the man himself to be pulling the strings.

Tracking the woman down had been difficult, but not impossible. It had perhaps taken slightly longer than anticipated considering her age and limited mobility, but Cronus had been victorious and ultimately, that was enough. Now, standing above his quarry with his scythe poised to strike he couldn't help but feel anger at the look of defiance in the old woman's eyes. There was no fear, only acceptance.

'Get on with it.' The old woman spat from where she was sprawled on the floor. It was then Cronus realized that she had foreseen this moment, known she was going to die and was simply going to allow it to happen. He could not quell the feeling of petulance that drug into his stomach like a knife.

'You knew it would end like this.' It was not a question.

'For some time.' Her voice did not waiver.

Cronus scoffed, 'Yet you make not attempt to stop me.'

'It is unwise to try and change the future. Another will simply take my place once I am gone.' Cronus couldn't help but roll his eyes, it was time to finish this.

'That's the idea.' He brought the scythe down in a long, smooth arc and the deed was done. It was time to leave and start the hunt afresh before anyone realized what he had planned. Cronus summoned a portal, stepping through and back into Tartarus. Time was of the essence.

* * *

Despite the late hour there were still quite a few student's crowding into the university library. The semester was nearly over and there was a palpable feeling of stress in the air.

'Irini, are you okay?' the boy asked, nudging his friend's shoulder roughly.

'Yeah, just feeling a little nauseous.' The girl sighed, running a hand through her long brown hair. A cold sweat had suddenly broken out all over her body, making her clothes stick to her body and her palms clammy. 'I think I'm going to call it a night.' She rose on shaky legs and started packing her bag with papers and the few books she had scattered around the table.

'You want me to walk you? You don't look so good.' He offered, starting to rise from his seat as well.

'No, no.' She smiled but knew it appeared weak. She could feel the sweat beading on her forehead as she shouldered her bag. 'I'll be fine.' Deep down she knew it was rude, she shouldn't be running out like this and denying help but all she could think of was getting out. She needed fresh air, she couldn't breathe.

The next thing she knew she was moving, down the narrow alley ways of the library and pushing open the large doors at the front of the building. She was drawing deep breaths into her lungs, heaving and gasping but she still couldn't breathe, the air wasn't reaching her lungs. Her vision was blacking out, she felt faint.

'Get a grip Irini.' She muttered to herself, moving on autopilot towards her small apartment. Home, she needed to get home. Home was safe.

A few moments later she had made it to the front of her building, having to stop at the stairs to catch her breath. The nausea was even worse and her head was spinning, it was taking all her will power not to collapse in a heap on the side walk. Through sheer force of will she managed to walk up the last few steps to her first floor apartment, struggling to get her key in the lock. After what seemed like an eternity she managed, she door swinging open in a wide arc and connecting with the wall with a load bang. She stumbled across the threshold and shut the door and she turned a sharp left into the tiny bathroom.

Flicking on the light she was met with her reflection in the mirror above the sink. She cringed. Her skin was paler than usual and clammy, the dark circles under the eyes more pronounced again the pallor of her skin. Her body was suddenly wracked with a painful tremor and she fell to her knees, clutching at her abdomen. Her eyes rolled back into her head, she could hear someone talking, but all she understood was gibberish. Images were flashing through her mind, five men and two women, all of an age with her. Somehow she knew she would need to find these people. Another image swam through the fog, an older man, scarred and strong, radiating a sense of evil that threatened to consume her. She could hear herself scream but it sounded so far away. Slowly the visions began to recede, her sight blacking out completely pulling her into unconsciousness. She didn't even feel her head connect with the cold tile floor as she fell.

* * *

'Hera!' Hermes zoomed into the library at New Olympus. 'Hera!' he was frantic, searching everywhere to find the goddess.

'Hermes?' Hera appeared from around the corner of the huge stacks looking concerned. 'Whatever is the matter?' she asked, approaching the distressed messenger god.

'The Oracle,' Hermes gasped, 'The Oracle of Delphi has been killed by Cronus.'

Hera's face fell, her eyes grew hard with anger. 'He is searching for the new Pythia.' She theorized.

'Exactly. He plans to take her to Tartarus and keep her there.' Hermes explained in a rush. As chance would have it, he had come across the plot shortly after it was set in motion and had left to inform Hera as quickly as he could.

'We must get to her first.' Hera's anger was contained behind a mask of sudden serenity. 'Assemble the Titans. They will have their work cut out for them.'

Hermes nodded and left quickly, time was something they did not have to lose. The seven would be called back to New Olympia, given their newest mission and then it was out of the god's hands.

* * *

Jay cursed as the beeping of his PMR pulsed incessantly from his bed side table. A call this late could only mean one thing: a real emergency. With a sigh, he heaved himself out from under the comfort of his warm bed sheets and snatched the small device up.

'Odie, what's up?' he yawned into the view screen.

'Hera needs us. Code Red.' Odie shrugged apologetically.

'I figured. Have you notified everyone?' Jay asked rummaging around his room for clothes.

'Everyone is on their way to New Olympus as we speak.'

'Good. Meet you there.' Jay cut the communication and dressed hurriedly. It was a 10 minute drive to the High School from his apartment, he could make it there in less. A few of the other's still living at the Brownstone would be able to get there just as quickly. Theresa, Archie and Atlanta would take the longest to arrive. Jay shook his head, he was always in leader mode these days, thinking timing, strategy, patterns of attack. It was getting harder and hard to turn it off, it was no wonder that Theresa had moved out…

He sighed, pushing down the emotional baggage he didn't need to be thinking about right now and rushed out the door. Whatever it was that was going on was more important than his relationship issues. It had been a long time since the team had been summoned for an emergency at such a late hour; that alone was indicative of what Odie had already confirmed, Code Red.

He started his car and stepped on the gas, it was time to get focused, get to New Olympus and get an idea of what they would be facing.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Class of the Titans nor make any money from the production if this fic. (No beta, all mistakes are my own)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you are looking for information about the Pythia and her role in Ancient Greece, just wiki it, the article is not entirely accurate because it's Wikipedia but it gets the general idea across very nicely for our purposes! Obviously some things are embellished in this story (gotta add some dramatic flair)… Thanks for reading!

CHAPTER 2: Problems and Solutions

Theresa glanced around the library where the team had gathered waiting for Hera to arrive. The air was tense, it was no secret to any of the seven heroes present that this mission was not going to be a walk in the park whatever it was. Jay was hanging back, already in deep in thought, clearly calculating risks and assessing the overall wellbeing of the team. Archie and Atlanta stood close, heads bent together in quiet conversation. Odie, predictably typing away at his lap top was sitting next to Herry who looked dangerously close to falling asleep again. Neil was pacing and complaining about losing precious hours of beauty sleep but no one was paying him any mind.

It wasn't long before Hera entered the room, Hermes floating quietly behind her. Both looked grave, setting the Titans on alert.

'Please all of you, take a seat.' Hera prompted with a wave of her arm and everyone hurried to do so. There was no more talking, everyone in the room waiting with bated breath for Hera and Hermes to explain what was going on. It was not so long ago that impatience would have won out and the heroes would have bombarded the gods with question after question. They were grown up now Theresa mused, grown up and matured. The thought was unsettling in a way and made her weary, thinking about how long they had been battling Cronus.

'I know you are all wondering why we have called you from your beds at this time of night.' Hera began, voice sharp and clear. 'I am afraid it is not good news.'

'When is it ever these days?' Archie groused, crossing his arms across his chest and looking down at the table with a scowl.

'Not as often as we would wish.' Hera replied ruefully. 'The reason I have called you here is Cronus. He has murdered the Oracle of Delphi so that a new Pythia will be brought forth in her place.'

'Why does he want a new Oracle?' Theresa asked. 'Why couldn't he just use the old one for whatever he wants to do with them.'

'He's hoping that if he finds the new Oracle before we do, he'll be able to manipulate her and bring her to Tartarus and use her prophecies against us.' Hermes explained. 'The old Pythia would never allow herself to be taken by Cronus.'

'And who says a new Oracle-Pythia person will be born, or whatever?' Atlanta looked skeptical. It was Jay who had the answer.

'The Oracle of Delphi is a lifelong position. When the Oracle dies a new one is chosen in her place.'

'Exactly.' Hera confirmed. 'And it is imperative that we find her before Cronus does. She will be scared and confused. She likely doesn't even understand what is happening to her. I don't need to remind you all of the danger that we would be in if her power falls into the wrong hands.'

'Any idea on how we can track her down?' Odie's fingers were flying across his lap top keys, eyes never leaving the screen as he worked. Theresa couldn't help but feel proud, over the years they had each grown so much, forged their places within the team and were ready to face any challenge thrown their way.

Hermes was already ushering Odie from the room, headed to the workshop to get a plan in motion while the others had begun moving out of the library in order to prepare for what was sure to be an exhausting undertaking.

It was a few hours later in a brief moment of down time that Theresa found herself sitting with Atlanta. 'I can't help but feel bad for that girl, whoever she is.' Theresa sighed, 'I remember how it was finding out about my own psychic abilities and how hard it was to adjust to visions.'

'Yeah and you had Persephone to guide you through it.' Atlanta said. 'This girl is on her own with no idea what's happening.'

'Which is exactly why we're going to find her and bring her back here.' Jay spoke up vehemently from behind Theresa. 'Failure is not an option.' Both girls nodded, determined to succeed. Theresa had to admit, Jay always got intense on missions, and as the years went by the stress of being the leader had taken its toll on Jay and their relationship, but she could not deny that he was the best man for the job.

Another hour went by with the group mostly packing up supplies in Herry's monstrosity of a truck when Odie flew into the room looking excited.

'I think we got her.' He grinned.

'Really?' Jay exclaimed excitedly. 'Where?'

'Surprisingly not that far from here.' Odie opened up his lap top to show the rest of the team what he had found out. 'Hermes gave me a little bit of an idea what the Oracle would be going through while getting adjusted to being the next Pythia.'

'Sounds ominous.' Neil rolled his eyes.

'It's not pleasant.' Odie agreed, ignoring the sarcasm.

'So what are we looking at then?' Archie asked, impatient to get going.

'Essentially the new Oracle is chosen by Fate, she doesn't really have a choice in the matter and she cannot refuse the position. When she is chosen she goes through a transitioning phase, her body is adapting to having visions and delivering prophecy; as Theresa can confirm, it's incredibly draining and hard on the body and this girl just got all of that times ten dumped on her for this first time.' Odie explained. 'While her body is adjusting to its new role, she's likely to experience fainting, nausea, dizziness, fever and a whole lot of other nasty stuff.'

'So how did we track her down?' Herry asked, clearly confused.

'Based on these symptoms and the whammy it does to the body, we hacked into hospital records for the surround areas. It was logical that if you suddenly feel that sick or if she passed out in public, someone would get her to a hospital. We hit a couple of potential matches and I created an algorithm that narrowed it down and-'

'So you found her is what you're saying?' Jay interrupted.

'We found her. Her name is Irini.' Odie confirmed, looking only slightly put out that he hadn't been able to explain his technical wizardry in full as he showed them a picture of the girl in question off of a social media website. 'She's in a room at the General and we have to move fast, they want to transfer her to a mental facility outside of the city.'

'A mental facility?' Theresa cried.

'According to her hospital records she's, and I quote, 'Speaking in tongues and having vivid visual and auditory hallucinations.'. The doctors think she needs psychological care they can't give her. They don't know that she's actually having visions and handing out prophecies left and right.' Odie explained.

'Then what are we standing around here for?' Neil spoke up, surprising everyone. 'Shouldn't we be on our way to bust her out of there?'

'Neil's right.' Jay sprang into action. 'We have to get her out of there before they transfer her, or worse, before Cronus finds her there.'

'What's the plan?' Archie asked as they all began to pile into the truck.

'I'll explain on the way.' Jay smiled, there was an air of confidence exuding from him that was contagious. 'Herry, how fast can you get us there?'

'About 15 minutes.' Was the reply.

'Make it ten.'


End file.
